Hylian Lullabies
by Midnight Kayari
Summary: COMPLETE: A collection of over 100 lyrics set to many of the Background music tunes from the different Zelda games. Some are cute, some are silly, some are just plain weird. Enjoy!
1. Ocarina of Time

**Ocarina of Time Opening**

(To the tune of the Start Screen of Ocarina of Time)

When the sun sets under the hills

When the moon rests behind the stars

I will fly on my feet to you

I won't rest until I find you

Princes Zelda I will find you

No matter what I won't give up


	2. Great Deku Tree OoT

Great Deku Tree

Deep in the forest

I keep watch upon thee

Guarding the life source

Of all of this peaceful Land

Kokiri children

Stay with me in these woods

Never to grow old

In the protection they sleep


	3. Fairy Flying OoT

**Fairy Flying**

(To the tune of the song where Navi flies to Link's house)

Turning around back into the windless day

Flying around a large group of the forest trees

Conversing with the other Kokiri fairies

Up and about making sure to fly true this time

Twisting and turning through fences and branches still

Quickly this way… Quickly that way


	4. House OoT

House

(To the Tune of 'House' BGM from OoT and MM)

What is this kid doing in my house?

Never did I hear my doorbell ring

Not even a quiet knock on the door

What is this kid doing in my house?

Just barging in like a hooligan

Kids these days I guess just don't have manners


	5. Kokiri Forest OoT

Kokiri Forest

(To the Tune of Kokiri Forest BGM)

See we children play…

See we children play, see we run around, fool around, picking flowers

See we children stay children through the Great Deku Tree's awesome powers

We never ever age beyond that of a child

Forever more we shall be – yes be children

Yes, though it may appear we are only ten

We all assure you that we are more than children

We are wise – we are kind – we are wild

We are Kokiri children…children

We are small – we are brave – we are pure

The Kokiri children…children


	6. Shop OoT

Shop

(To the tune of the Shop BGM)

Can't know what's coming

Or what's gonna hit 'em

Hey, welcome to my shop!

A shop of crazy knick-knacks

Take a look at my shop

You might find something really cool in my shop

Hey come and take a look through all of this junk

Hey, welcome to my shop!

Come shift through all this garbage

Take a look at my shop

You never know what might happen to turn up!

Yes, I see you might take interest in these things

You see when Tuesday comes

I have to get rid of this stuff

'Cause I don't have room for this junk

In my mom's basement

So won't you buy something from me?

Even if it's worth one rupee

I'll charge you ten times that

Or maybe even more!

Whoops, you didn't hear me just say that!


	7. Creation of Hyrule OoT

**Creation of Hyrule**

(To the tune of Legend of Hyrule BGM)

Descend into the chaos from the heavens

To create the golden land

Call it Hyrule

Blessed and cursed

For all time… forever more

But this relic shall be left

At the point at which we departed for heaven once more


	8. Mini Game

Mini Game

(To the tune of the Shooting Gallery BGM)

Throw a Bomchu, shoot an arrow; break a twenty-rupee piece

Solve a puzzle, open boxes; find neat stuff that's underneath

Bring a sling-shot, bow-and-arrows and the stuff that's in between

Your grand prize will surely magnificently gleam

Blow up dolls, watch debris fall as the bomb you through hit the wall

Make a basket with that bomb that you are using as a ball

Stare in horror as the prizes disappear, you've won them all

Have a nice day, see you later, hit the mall!

You're so rich now

You've won all the money we had to our name

Oh, holy cow

On your way to great new mini games


	9. Hyrule Castle Courtyard OoT

Hyrule Castle Courtyard

(To the Tune of Hyrule Castle Courtyard BGM)

We peer down at the silhouette

From up within our minaret

We see his clothes are awfully green

Should we stop him? Should we be nice? Should we be mean?

It appears as if he's no older than thirteen

I say we go down and shout, "Stop right there you rotten lout!"


	10. Zelda's Lullaby

Zelda's Lullaby

(To the Tune of Zelda's Lullaby BGM not the Ocarina version)

Hush my princess, please sleep soundly

Sleep in harmony with the world

Heir of Hyrule, princess of Hope

Child of Destiny

I now must leave you're side

Leave for the afterlife

Try to remember me, my child…


	11. Epona's Song

Epona's Song

(To the tune of Lon-Lon Ranch BGM)

Epona, Epona, run away with me

You are one-of-a-kind

So sweet and graceful

Epona, Epona, run alongside me

You are the greatest horse in the land

As the sun rises once more from far to the east

My love grows much stronger for you

Even when the sun sets I'll still always love you

For all of eternity

Epona, Epona, I will set you free

You deserve so much more

Than what I can give

Epona, Epona, run away with Link

I'm sure he'll treat you right for always


	12. Kakariko Village

**Kakariko**

(To the tune of Kakariko Village BGM)

Beneath the mountain high… We gaze upon the sky

From far down the hillside… Lie down and sigh

Beneath the deep blue sky… Watching clouds pass us by

A picture perfect sight… But for how long?

The peace of the mountains surely will not last

And someway or other

A storm will come to pass


	13. Goron City

Goron City

(To the tune of Goron City BGM)

Don't cry my brother

Don't cry we're Gorons

Don't fall my brother

Don't fall we're Gorons

Even though the caves

May not be all that full

With hot and tasty

Molten rocky morsels

The halls are filled to the brim with our laughter

We'll always know that fire is our pasture

Dodongo's Cavern

Base of Death Mountain

Bursting with magma

Broiling with fire and rock

Even though the caves

May not be all that full

With hot and tasty

Molten rocky morsels

The halls are filled to the brim with our laughter

We'll always know that fire is our pasture


	14. Saria's Song

Saria's Song

(To the tune of the Lost Woods BGM)

Forest green see it gleam

Through the shadows that lie beneath the bridge…of fallen trees

Fairies fly way up high

Sprinkling their wish to be with children…of the forest

Wandering our way through the Woods

Through spaces that nobody else could

Find our way to the Sacred Meadow

Walking, running, skipping, dancing, singing, laughing, jumping, so merrily


	15. Zora's Domain

Zora's Domain

(To the Tune of the Zora's Domain BGM)

Skin so smooth we can freely glide

Fins so strong we will never hide

Even if the waters may churn tonight

Sea, ocean waves

And clear waters

We Zora dive

Into the waters of our ancestors

Never fail

To guard our aquatic land from evil

We of Water…

We of Water…


	16. Great Fairy Fountain

Great Fairy's Fountain

(To the tune of Fairy's Fountain BGM)

We the fairies of this fountain pray you find peace from within and

We promise to aid you in your journeys so long as you love us

Summon the Great One we shall so that she may bestow upon you

Secret powers of ancient day known only to we the fairies


	17. Potion Shop OoT

Potion Shop

(To the tune of the Lakeside Laboratory/Hag's Potion Shop BGM)

Welcome to my potion shop

We have crazy things in store

Take this medicine for example

It refills your life energy

Money-back is guaranteed

So long as you don't steal…from me…no sir-e


	18. Song of Time

Song of Time

(To the tune of the Temple of Time BGM)

Hymn of the ages

It passes through generations of young and old

Time knows no boundaries

For time itself is a mystery to behold

Doubt nothing

Nothing at all

Listen closely to the wind

Echoing ever through the ages alongside

Legends and myths of so long ago


	19. Sheik OoT

Sheik

(To the Tune of Sheik's Theme BGM)

Through the shadows in the night

None shall hear our fading plight

For we are to fade back into the shadows

Far back into the shadows from whence we came

Never to see heavenly light again


	20. Song of Storms

**Song of Storms**

(To the tune of Windmill Hut BGM)

Round and round, round and round

Never will there come a day

When the sky is green and the moon is gray

Round and round, round and round

As it will be always

My song of the Storms for you

Spinning against our will

Never will things stay the same

As young become old and strong turns to lame

Round and round, spinning still

Lies surrounding everything

My song of the Storms holds true


	21. Gerudo Valley OoT

Gerudo Valley

(To the tune of Gerudo Valley BGM)

The crows will fly, but pass us by

You see, until the day we die

Forsaken as all-knowing eyes

We cannot cry

The sun will set and day will end

Never again 'man' we'll befriend

Because of him our strength will bend

Never again

Trapped within this cruel desert of nightmares

Spirits see all and carry such despair

Loosing hope as we sit here in the sand

Caged in our own land

Grasping desperately to what we once knew

Leave it to women who know what to do

Sun is setting under the hills

As the warmth fades our hearts will chill

Beneath the icy moon

As we scream…And the moon just continues to gleam

As we cry…And the moon just hangs there in the sky

As we shout…There is nothing we can do about

Shallow hearts…Such as thine who thinks he's just so smart

The sun will set and day will end

Never again 'man' we'll befriend

Because of him our strength will bend

Never again

**Note: The reason for the change in lyrics is because I have been informed of my plagiarism of someone else's work by ****adrian-update****. My friend who works on these with me and I have reworked the lyrics and agreed that these are not close enough to the works of Din's Fire 997 to be plagiarism again. I deeply and sincerely apologize for any inconveniences or offences we may have caused. **


	22. Twinrova OoT

Twinrova

(To the Tune of Koume and Kotake's Theme BGM)

One witch sister of us controls fire

One witch sister of us controls ice

We fight for our passion and desire

None can beat us 'cause we aren't that nice

Mothers of the King Dragmire

Though it's strange we will suffice

We witches do not admire

Those who get crushed like poor mice

Twins become one we'll not tire

Yet we will whoop your butt thrice

Come, Kotake, we'll make straits dire

Yes, dear Koume; light your fire; make like the wind; show our power

Oh, yes, Kotake; freeze some poor souls with your icy shower

Come along, my sister; let us show him what we're made of

Yes, my sister, should we make him snow or make him ashes?

I say we let the magic choose. After all it is their –

What? Of course, my sister, let it choose! Yes, it has desire!

Fire and Ice, crush this lout, we do not want him about

Choose which of you would rather go first – the ice or flame!


	23. Forest Ambush MM

**Forest Ambush**

(To the Forest Ambush BGM)

Wandering…

Through a new place in the forest I've not seen

Wandering…

Hopelessly lost but I am not scared just yet, not yet

Two fairies wait; I don't understand this at all


	24. Skull Kid MM

**Skull Kid**

(To the tune of Skull Kid's Theme BGM)

Don't bother to speak

Don't care what you say

Just leave me alone!

Everyone has left me

Let me be! Get out now!

Don't bother to scream

No one can hear you

You've wasted your time

Now they will all leave you too

Look at you! Stupid fools!


	25. Termina Dances MM

**Termina Dances**

(1st verse to Kamaro's Dance; 2nd verse to Rosa Sister's Dance; it's the same tune)

Dance under the moon tonight…Light washes over us

Stealing starry kisses from the cold twilight air

Reaching out our arms as the wind blows through our hair

zzz

Come and take my hand tonight…Dance by candle light

Gaze in silence at the flames as they dance about

Nothing on this earth can shut this warm light out


	26. Song of Healing MM

Song of Healing

(To the tune of Inside the Clock Tower BGM)

Melodies of the heart wander as we pray

Memories of the tune echo night and day

Songs of old pass through us in hope that we may

Drain out the sorrows that keep us at bay

Longing only to rest

Wanting happiness

Please let us lay down in eternal peace

Longing to be at ease

Wanting no sorrow

Just grant this one wish, heal my broken soul


	27. Clock Town 1st Day MM

Clock Town

(To the tune of Clock Town 1st Day BGM)

Merrily working as we prepare for the great Carnival

On this joyous occasion everyone joins the fun

In days before and after all the people will start to sing

On this joyous occasion everyone will sing along

Look up into the sky now

Can't you see the sun smiling?

Look down into the crowd now

Everyone is happy

Look there over your shoulder

Everything is going well

Look at the people around you

Take in all surroundings

North is where you find the Great Fairy

South you'll find the Clock Tower


	28. Milk Bar MM

Milk Bar

(To the tune of the Milk Bar Latte BGM)

Sit down and let's talk over a nice glass of refreshing milk now

Tell me all about your troubles and your joys

I'll buy you another glass of nice and refreshing milk now

Just remember to pay me back in the morning or else you-know-what!

I mean come on, really, how can you get drunk off milk?

No alcohol, no caffeine, it's even lactose-free

But just looking at how you look isn't pleasing to the eye

So I'll just buy you one more glass of milk


	29. Astral Observatory MM

Astral Observatory

(To the tune of Astral Observatory BGM)

Look into the night sky through this device

Moons that cry, stars so nice, the midnight sky

Glimmering…far away, my heart sings

At this beautiful night sky…beautiful sky…oh, starry sky…oh, moonlit sky

Look into the night sky with your own eyes

Owls that hoot, crickets sing, wolves will howl

Grant my wish, oh starry sky, to be with you…to be with you…just for one night

Glimmer by your side…the moon as our guide…just for one night


	30. Swamp Cruise MM

**Swamp Cruise**

(To the tune of the Swamp Cruise BGM)

If you take a look there to your left

You can see the lilies at their best

Then if you look over to the right

You can see a pretty sight

If you turn your head and face the front

You can see the birds with beaks so blunt

If you turn around and look real hard

You'll see Deku Boulevard

On the swamp cruise you can look around

Take some pictures of what you have found

Pick up rupees lying on the ground

On this awesome swamp cruise!

Now we're going through a dank and musty cave

Do not be afraid, kids, aren't you all so brave

We'll just be a moment; won't you please behave right now?


	31. Deku Palace MM

**Deku Palace**

(To the tune of the Deku Palace BGM)

Court of the Deku, palace of the Swamp King

None may enter but Royalty

We are the people of true Mother Nature

Thus we're better than the rest of folk

Court of the Deku, palace of the Swamp King

Punish the foolish trespasser

We are the people of true Mother Nature

Thus we have the right to punish thee

Feast upon the grains and the berries for they are Mother Nature, too

Celebrate in our pure glory for we know our glory is true

Bask in the sun that shines to our home for that is where we find our hope

Fellow Deku, be you King or Scrub hold true to the ways of the world


	32. Stone Tower Temple MM

**Stone Tower Temple**

(To the tune of the Sone Tower Temple BGM)

Tow'r of stone amongst the scattered ashes

This is home for those who walk the dead

Turn back now unless you want the same fate

You have come to save us far too late

Three days left until the moon falls

Restless nights where none shall sleep

Please turn back or else we may

Have to do this the hard way

ReDeads, Gibdos, Skulltulas and Garos

Things of the dead ordered to have your head

AN: The "Tow'r" part is the word "Tower" only pronounced as one sylable. It fit better with the beat of the music as one sylable rather than the two sylables it is supposed to have.


	33. Ballad of the Windfish LA

Ballad of the Wind Fish

(To the Tune of Ballad of the Windfish Link's Awakening version)

Come with me, come with me

Come and follow me

Follow me to the wind of the sea

I know your sorrows

I may not be able to heal them

But I can sing to you this sweet lullaby


	34. Mabe Village LA

Mabe Village

Peace and quiet of a simple island life

Though the land's at peace

We fear our sea is at war

You see, no fish can swim within the rolling waters

And only the Wind fish

Will be kind enough to stop the winds and waters from their vicious onslaught


	35. OoT Temple Warp Songs

**Minuet of the Forest**

Through the trees and the shrubs

Far above flower buds

Lies the Temple of the Forest

**Bolero of Fire**

Inside of this great volcano, Infernos sing this bolero

Burning steps and melting marrow

Boiling air and singeing hair and walls a-flare and still we stare

At the glorious Temple of the Fire

**Serenade of Water**

Beneath the vast lake, water in our wake

Sunken Temple of the Water

**Requiem of Spirit**

Within these walls of sand, built by Gerudo hand

Lies the Temple of Spirit

**Nocturne of Shadow**

When day falls into the night, we can hear the shadow's plight

Deep within the earth lies the Temple of the Shadow


	36. MM Temple Entrance Songs

**Sonata of Awakening**

Awaken my dormant love

Awaken my dormant dream

**Goron's Lullaby**

Sleep my child, sleep beside the fire

Sleep my child, yes, you must be tired

**New Wave Bossa Nova**

Singing the songs of the sea ever so softly to me

Never again to arise above the rolling waves

**Elegy of Emptiness**

Repeat the verse after me

Now you can't tell what you see


	37. TLoZ Overworld

Overworld

(To the tune of the ORIGINAL Zelda Overworld BGM)

Step – with your own two feet take a step

Don't be afraid, take a step

Summon the courage to walk your path of destiny

Take up the sword in your hand

And strike down evil

Save the princess from his hands

Rescue this land

Please rescue this land

Return peace to our country, to the land that it once was long ago

Journey through mountains and forests

Through graveyards and lakes

To re-forge the Golden Power that princess Zelda destroyed to protect

The land of Hyrule from him (Ganondorf, Ganondorf, Ganondorf-dorf)

Find the lost fragments of the gold

When its power you hold…and its sacred light engulfs you

Power courses through, wisdom is renewed, and your courage can not fail

(Can not fail, can not fail, it can not fail)

Take up the sword in your hand

And defend this land from evil

And sow seeds of light within the kingdom as the princess would have done

If not for him (Ganondorf, Ganondorf, Ganondorf-dorf)


	38. TLoZ Game Over

**Game Over**

(To the tune of the ORIGINAL Game-Over BGM)

Sorrow echoes through the halls of everybody's hearts

And nothing anyone can do can bring a stop to purest tears

But I can bring you back to your world, just say the word

And I will start you off from the very beginning of your quest


	39. Four Corners of Termina MM

**Four Corners of Termina**

(1st V. Swamp, 2nd V. Mountain, 3rd V. Ocean, 4th V. Canyon

**zzz**

Poison fills all (poison drowns our hearts) with silent screams (with such silent screams)

None can escape (can escape from it) from it

Hold to your vows (tightly hold your word)

Though land has changed (into poisoned swamp)

Don't you dare break (don't you break your vows) your vows

So we may die (tied to the land)

Please take my hand (as we descend to the dark)

There is no hope now

**zzz**

Frigid cold air (freezing as the ice) drowns out our cries (it drowns out our cries)

Our hearts won't thaw (no they will not thaw) no warmth

Come, huddle close (huddle close for warmth)

Though mountain heat (is so far away)

Don't break this bond (don't you break this bond) tonight

Yes, we may die (frozen in snow)

Just hold my hand (as we descend to the dark)

Our hope is gone now

**zzz**

It's far too warm (far to warm for us) murky waters (such murky waters)

The cloudy sea (such a cloudy sea) drowns us

Fish are now gone (now the fish are gone)

Where is the cold, pure (water we once knew)

Please don't leave us (we'll be so alone) just yet

We know we'll die (we can not breathe)

Hold my hand tight (as we descend to the dark)

Where is our hope now?

**zzz**

The canyon walls (stretch far high and low) echo the cries (voices of the dead)

Saturated (overflowing grief) hatred

No trace of life (for we walk the dead)

Where that harsh light is (holds us prisoner)

Blot it out, bring (let us rest in peace) shadows

Already dead (been dead for years)

Blot out the light (as we descend to the dark)

Never hoped, why now?


	40. Carnival of Time:Ending Credits MM

**Carnival of Time**

(To the ending theme of Majora's Mask)

Come on, everybody we don't wanna be late for the Carnival today

Come on, everybody, it's already here; the games have only just begun…

_Right here in my heart I know I am happy to be here_

_I'm playing my part in everyone else's heart_

_Peace has finally come and so we are gathered here today_

_Come one and come all to the Clock Town festival_

Don't stand there and gawk; just join in the fun we are having now

Come frolic in the happiness with everyone else

You've got nothing to lose so, hey, why not? Come on!

The moon's back to normal…the town's back to normal

Termina's back to normal for good this time and for all time

The Carnival of Time has finally begun and everyone is busy having fun

The Carnival of Time has finally arrived and everyone feels so alive

Everyone's wearing masks and living it up; 'cause the Carnival comes but once a year

Don't hesitate to sing along with the crowd even though it's already loud

Running, skipping dancing…jumping, singing, laughing…

Twisting, twirling, prancing…shouting, playing, bouncing…

Isn't this the greatest? Isn't this so awesome? No one can believe how sweet this is

The children are playing hide-and-seek amongst us

Trying to be fooled but not trying to fool us

Can't you just see how perfect everything has turned out? Everything is so merry!

The Carnival of Time has finally begun and everyone is busy having fun

The Carnival of Time has finally arrived and everyone feels so alive

Now, though, the hero must return to the place where he came from

If he gets back we'll never know how that boy is when he's grown

Now our winds will echo of his legend…

Come on, everybody we don't wanna be late for the Carnival that starts today

Come on, everybody, it's already here; the games have only just begun…

The Carnival of Time has finally begun and everyone is busy having fun

The Carnival of Time has finally arrived and everyone feels so alive

Running, skipping dancing…jumping, singing, laughing…

Twisting, twirling, prancing…shouting, playing, bouncing…

Isn't this the greatest? Isn't this so awesome? No one can believe how sweet this is

The fairies are flying out and all around us

No one would have guessed that fairies were amongst us

This is truly a great day for all of our people of all the different races

Some wish that this day would never have to end and when we wake up it will start again

But sadly it must stop and everyone must get back into their daily lives

And at the journey's end maybe we'll end up in the same world as that young boy came from

But 'til that day arrives we'll just watch him go, we'll watch him head out to his home

MUSIC INTERMISSION (ANJU'S WEDDING)

Wandering…

Through a familiar place in the forest

Wandering…

I have yet to finish my journey…yet…

_Forest green see it gleam…through the shadows that lie beneath the trees…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

AN: You wouldn't believe how long this one took me! I had to watch the ending of Majora's Mask on YouTube like twenty times before I got it right! But hey, it came out okay, right? If anyone wants me to do the ending theme to any of the other Zelda games, just ask, okay? Oh, and I won't be doing any more lyrics for Link's Awakening or Adventures of Link because...I don't have any of the music to listen to for those games, or even the games themselves, so I just wouldn't be able to. Unless someone finds me a site where I can find MIDIs of the music from those games, I just can't do it. I'm sorry, guys!


	41. Hyrule Field TP

**Hyrule Field (Twilight Princess)**

(To the tune of the Hyrule Field BGM of Twilight Princess)

Ride into new land…Trusty sword in hand…

Galloping as fast as I can, Hyrule's far too grand for one man

Still…I can feel the wind through my hair

Canyons stretch deeper than my eyes could ever aspire to see

Only now on horseback I won't fall back

The sun is so high overhead

Noon rises now; sorrow is dead

Brand new adventures on the horizon

Dangers ahead bode no ill to me

Courage from within tells me I will win

The winds echo a legend…

Of heroes of old like me


	42. Ilia TP

**Ilia's Song**

(To the tune of Ilia's Theme BGM)

I once knew in my heart why we never were apart

Sadly now my mind's blank and still my heart sank

Please tell me what I once knew

Who are you? I can't recall

Who am I in your soft eyes?

Can't recall your name

Now I know in my heart that we'll have to be apart

Not a breath within me can convince you not to go

Far from home away from here

Come back to me, please, someday soon

Now I know, I can recall

Who you are to me


	43. Midna TP

**Midna**

(To the tune of Midna's Theme BGM – NOT to be confused with Zelda's Lullaby)

Tell me now why and how you could do such awful things

When will you learn your place among the Twilight?

You were never meant to be the ruler of this place

When will you see the true princess is really me?

Yes of course in the dark clouds may cover up your sight

Still that is no excuse to merge dark and light

Though it may seem that I am no longer true form

I still hold greater power than you ever will


	44. Midna's Desperate Hour TP

**Midna's Desperation**

(To the tune of Midna's Desperate Hour BGM)

In this time, my hour of need (Please help me, take the lead)

Hope is not lost for me until (Not until I fade)

Please…

Deep inside my heart I was wrong

I was wrong to be so flippant (Of the fate of the Light)

All I ask is hope to redeem (To redeem myself)

In my desperation I plead in my last few breaths in this world

Save yourself

Please hurry, to this girl

She can save you still

I ask this for you, not myself (it's for you, all for you)

Zelda is now the only one (who can heal you now)

Please…

Can you please reach her in time?

In my hopeless desperation (I am helpless; I cry)

She tells me to wake (I open my eyes)

She somehow saw through what I am and gave me what I did not want

Her own life

She gave it to save me

I took all she had


	45. Overworld AoL

**Overworld**

(To the tune of the Adventures of Link Overworld BGM)

Out on a brand new adventure

Who knows what I'll find this time

To wake Princess Zelda from her treacherous sleep

I've got to go find the Triforce of Courage (To save Zelda, to save Zelda)

Because Zelda would not tell that mean wizard guy (where the Triforce of wisdom was)

Hey, I'll show that guy he can't mess with my girl and get away with it

I'll be sure to whoop that guy real hard this time 'round

And save Hyrule while I'm at it

Wait, there's Ganon!

Why's he back? Thought I killed him?

Sure I could probably beat him a second time but still I consider that bad cheating!

Well I'll just nab that there Triforce and whoop his butt

Why couldn't he have stayed dead? Oh well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I found a site where I can download all of the old Zelda tunes to my CPU, so I can finally make songs from other games now! The only acceptations are Oracle of Ages/Seasons, Four Swords/FS Adventures, and the Minish Cap. Feel free to request!


	46. Windwaker WW

**Windwaker**

(To the tune of the Windwaker Theme Song BGM)

Winds of heaven blow us around and throughout

These waters and all about

The sea with new hope for our vast world

See the sky and ocean, too

Come on, it can't hurt to begin an adventure with you

Raise the sails and anchor up set sail with us

Begin your journey anew

If not for this, your very first time

Gulls, they cry and birds, they fly

Carried by the winds that come from heaven they soar through the skies

Heave and ho with the ocean's flow

As it takes us to a place that we never would have imagined to be together with each other

We let the wind sing and bellow its booming voice all around us and so

Take out the gift that you received

From the gods themselves and conduct the wind with that mystical thing, the Windwaker

If you change the way the wind blows; watch the way that our ship goes, Hero of Winds


	47. Legendary Hero WW

**Legendary Hero**

(To the tune of the Windwaker prologue BGM)

So long ago in a distant land…

The wind echoes of the goddess' hand

Golden power of three

Mighty as can be

Though their power was good

It fell into…

Hands of the most evil of all the men

Who once again made _him_ return to Hyrule again

The hero of time, of legend

Rode in upon his noble steed

And smote the evil King Ganondorf Dragmire

And once again saved this ancient land

Then rode back into the light of the sunrise

And faded back into the legend

The Legend of Time

Who saved us from the evil

The child in green, forest lad

It seems that he will be the chosen one to save that country

But where had he gone?

The ground split open

Evil seeped out

Hero is naught to be found

Evil reigned

So this tale slipped into legend

Of the hero who'd forsaken us

Golden power of he

Never mean to be

Legend this may be

It rings true

So now it is a strong tradition

Clad boys in green when they come of age… For hope


	48. Outset WW

**Outset Island**

(To the tune of Outset Island BGM)

I sing along with the wind's song

On the peaceful island, Outset

So here I am today again singing the same old song

But that does not matter to me

As long as winds echo of peace

La da, de da, la da, de da, la da, de da, la da, de da

The same things won't bore me this time…

There's tranquility on this island we know and love

There's serenity in this place we've learned to call home

So what if it's plain, so what if it's ordinary

I don't think it's strange for us to embrace this safety

Lie down in the sun and bask in all of its glory

Rest beneath its warmth and listen to the wind's story

See the children play, see them run around, throwing stones in the ocean

La da, de da, la da, de da, la da, de da, la da, de da


	49. Windfall WW

**Windfall**

(To the tune of Windfall Island BGM)

Welcome to Windfall

Welcome to our island home where wind is what befriends our folk

Take your time and look around there's so many things to see

Take a daily stroll down the roadside

Chat with the islanders around you

Check out all the shops

You can buy neat things for souvenirs

It's a happy place for everyone

We've got some nice restaurants if you'd like to eat

The food here is freshly made, eat to your fill

It's all on Windfall


	50. Dragon Roost WW

**Dragon Roost**

(To the tune of Dragon Roost Island BGM)

Take a look at the blue sky

There's not a cloud in sight

It's like this for we Rito for we gather in flight

Come join with the commotion

Fly over the ocean

You don't have wings, so we'll fly you; we hold no hostility

Drink in all that's around you, bathed in deep blue

Feel the wind through your hair as you dive through the air


	51. Lake Hylia TP

**Lake Hylia**

(To the tune of the Lake Hylia BGM from Twilight Princess)

Safe in the serenity of Hylia

The sun reflects on the sheen of the water

There is nothing much to fear here in this place

Drink in the warm light as you lay on the banks

So it seems that twilight is gentle to this place despite its fading power

Bring light back to the lake


	52. Music Box House MM

**Music Box House**

(To the tune of the Music Box House)

Turning up the music real loud seems to keep the monsters down

Music so high we can't hear them, music so loud that they drown

Playing our music-box music keeps the undead things away

No more strange ReDeads and no more rank Gibdos and no hooded Garos today

It is high time that we celebrate at last

No more dead things that came marching from the past

Finally the Poes are off our backs at last

Perhaps for once we can sit back and relax

No need to be wary now time to be lax

Thanks to that kid who turned your curse to a mask

Now we can be together again, father and child


	53. Pirate Fortress MM

**Pirate's Fortress**

(To the tune of Pirate's Fortress from Majora's Mask)

Prowling the seas, all before us on their knees

Scourging the bay, we always get our way

Great Bay Pirates!

None shall escape, from our ravenous wake

All will cry out, every child will shout  
Go ahead and try to thwart our wrath on the Great Bay

Gerudo Pirates!

Unmatched cunning, unrivaled swordsmanship

Women are we, so much better than he

Great Bay Pirates!


	54. Ballad of the Windfish MM

**Ballad of the Windfish (Majora's Mask)**

(To the tune of the Stage Rehearsal at the Milk Bar from Majora's Mask)

Ballad of our god

Wind fish, we shan't sod

Hear our prayers for harmony


	55. Nayru OoA

**Nayru**

(To the tune that Nayru sings in Oracle of Ages)

Soft lullaby… songs of the sky

Pour down your wisdom… down upon us

Goddesses cry… live and don't lie

Give us strength to live… in your grand world

Love of the blue… love of Nayru

Goddess of wisdom… Goddess of love


	56. The Great Sea WW

**The Great Sea**

(To the tune of the Overworld from Windwaker BGM)

Great blue waves rolling in the sea

The gulls are flying

Over the sea to greet me

Blue as the sky, the deep sea

Raise the sails, journey with the wind

Speed is on our side

Drink in the air, salty fresh

Close to the dreams…watching the water gleam

Racing by, no time to wonder why

Sun so high, over me as I sail by

So let the waves roll around me

Let the wind lead me softly

The ocean is not my enemy

And the wind will always be friendly to me

I won't underestimate them

My blue allies, my moving allies


	57. Korok Celebration WW

**Korok Celebration**

(To the tune of the Korok Celebration, also known as Makar's Song, BGM)

The seeds have arrived, the trees are coming and all Koroks are happy as can be

Today is the day for the ceremony to plant the seeds of the Great Deku Tree

The green will soon spread; the land once dead will be teaming with life once again for a change

The sea once so vast will start to wane as the land is pulled together by our roots

The people will come together in peace as Hyrule will be born anew so soon

Let all life rejoice, the coming of the new age of Hyrule's in our hands


	58. Hyrule Field OoT

**Hyrule Field**

(To the tune of the tune of Hyrule Field BGM from Ocarina of Time)

Yes! Out into the sun…out into the field

Beautiful morning…beautiful afternoon

Fields of Hyrule stretch beyond the horizon

Far beyond my wildest fantasies

Greener than the forest and its trees

I can see the blue sky clearer now

All these years I've wanted freedom

Who knew how soon it was to come?

I'm here in the wide open plains

I'm here at last out of the woods

With my fairy partner

I can do anything

With this sword in my hand

And this shield on my back

I can accomplish the once impossible

I can assume my responsibility

At last I am finally free from my confines of what was once holding me back from my potential

Sun above my head, I feel so alive

Moving with a strength that which I have never before felt

Now with my spirits raised so high I can finally set out…

To settle my destiny and take my duty

Though there is danger here

And I am filled with fear

I will not succumb to the darkness dwelling here

I know I can surpass

Anything thrown my way

Be it a Deku Baba or a Dodongo

I will overcome anything that dares get in my way

I will do everything in my power  
To free this land …From the evil …Break the curse that …Has hold over

This grand country…Smite the darkness…Does not belong…In this beauty

Now as the sun sets beyond the horizon

I know that I am finally a "someone"

After these years of being told otherwise

I have been reassured by the deep blue sky

From this great field of Hyrule

I can travel anywhere I please

From the place from which I stand

And to any place farther beyond

From the forest to the castle to the mountains

It's a long way to walk

But I believe I can do it

If I try my hardest and walk

My fastest I know that the day will

Surely fly right passed my eyes

And surely end so satisfied

With my head held so high, I will surely survive

Nothing can overcome my will to be alive

Now the sun is low, surely it will go, sinking far beyond the horizon behind the trees

Serenity fills my body and soul to the brim with purity

Very nostalgic…softly through my being…

It makes my heart sink yet at the same time it makes it rise

That is the way that Hyrule makes me feel in my heart

To settle my destiny and take my duty into my hands, to accept whatever has called me


	59. Horse Race OoT

**Horse Race**

(To the tune of the Horse Race BGM)

Two laps to go 'til the finish line

I am sure to win this time

Racing as the wind blows through my hair

On my beautiful, strong mare

I can win this if we do our best

Putting our speed to the test

No man or animal shall pass us

For we're better than the rest

One lap to go

We'll win, I know

Galloping faster than the wind

Crouching down and moving faster

Just a little more, and hey, we have won!


	60. Inside the Deku Tree OoT

**Inside the Deku Tree**

(To the tune of the Inside the Deku Tree BGM)

Moss and soft green

Vines climbing walls

Rotting wood

Around here

The scent of old leaves and

Tree bark rests in the air hanging so low

This musty place

I can breathe it in

The essence of my surroundings

The green

It turns to brown


	61. Kaepora Gaebora OoT

**Kaepora Gaebora**

(To the tune of the Owl Theme BGM)

Hey, look up here!

Listen close, I'll tell you what you ought to know before you go into the wilderness

Listen up; I'll explain everything to you so you can go about your way

Listen hard; I'll say a second time now even though I know full well that you heard me

Listen well; it's just to make sure that you don't make the mistakes I know you will

Hey, listen up, look up here, I'm the owl guide, I'm the owl sage

Hey, listen up, look up here; I'm Kaepora Gaebora, I'm your guide

Now's not the time to listen to that ball of light you call a fairy

Wise she may be but not as wise as I so listen to my words now


	62. Ordon TP

**Ordon**

(To the tune of the Ordon Village BGM)

The wind blows through the leaves

It breaths life to the trees

And all around, everywhere it's found

It's the peace of village life, free of hate and strife

The dawn brings hope renewed

And life to old and new

Safely tucked into this, our home

It's the comfort of the glen, forever

The twilight in the air is serene

Our children play within its gleam

Then morning comes again and the children scream

Not in fear, but joy


	63. Hyrule Castle

**Hyrule Castle**

(To the tune of the Hyrule Castle BGM)

(Can be found in Link to the Past, Windwaker, Twilight Princess, and probably a few others)

Listen…it echoes through the hall ways

Closely…for the voice is there always

Relax…the wind carries her softly

Softly…the voices of the deceased

Crying out in their loneliness

Wanting to help me on my quest

Who are these voices I hear?

Why am I not feeling fear?

Are these the princesses of old?

Their kingdom of Hyrule, within their castle

Dwells their kindred spirits of the once great realm

Lost to the ancient darkness

Yet they do not cry out for help

Instead they sing to me visions of the future and past and of the things of present time

Why do they keep telling me I am their heir?


	64. Boss Room Calm TP

**Boss Room Calm**

(To the tune of Boss Room Calm BGM from TP)

I will stay with you here by your side

Even if we must go far and wide

I will cry for you if you should cry

You don't have to ask the reason why fight or die

You've stayed with me all through the fight

Even though I'm not fond of the light

Now I know you are more than a tool

And I know that I was such a fool

So I'll stay with you this way 'til the day we part


	65. Castle Town TP

**Castle Town TP**

(To the tune of Castle Town BGM from TP)

This here city lined with stone

This place so dear, it's our home

Castle town, a fitting name

Fortune and fame

The great Hyrule palace

Enveloped in gold and brass

Once it shown so bright

Trapped in dark light

Though it may worry a bit

We'll go on as we see fit

No reason to fret now

Still we'd like to wonder how

It got that way

The palace gates

Closed while we wait

Will they open?

We don't know when

Well we'll just go on with normal life

A life of work with little strife

As long as Castle Town's still here


	66. Post Man Theme TP

**Postman Song**

(To the tune of the Postman Theme BGM from TP)

Though I may not possess grace

I'll keep running to the place

It's a marathon, a race

Oh, yeah

With a message in my sack

I'm glad it's not speed I lack

Delivering them then running back


	67. Queen Rutella TP

**Queen Rutella**

(To the tune of Queen Rutella's Spirit BGM from TP)

Softly in the night

Listen to my plight

Please take care of him

Watch over my son

Those beasts took my life

Now we are in strife

Please, hero, bring peace to my home

Cold though I may be

I know you can see

Don't turn and look away

Please, help my people, stay

Help the Zora, please

For we are in need

Please, help, we beg of you this task


	68. Twilight Princess

**Twilight Princess**

(To the tune of the Intro Music BGM from TP)

As dusk falls we feel sorrow

We'll feel it 'till tomorrow

Twilight approaches so soon

The red sky awaiting the white moon

Spirits pass lament to us

We cannot run from our hearts

We must fight against the darkness

You can't wait, it's too late, you can not change your heart now…


	69. E3 Trailer TP

**Don't Want You No More (Trailer Theme)**

(To the tune of the Twilight Princess E3 Trailer BGM from TP)

Particles of the fragmented twilight loom all around us in the air and

Sorrow fills our minds until they are overflowing with unknown grief

But now it is not the time to be mourning

It's not the last, desperate warning

Night has yet to fall here

Though we know the darkness is coming near

Shadows creep ever closer to us

Is this really over?

Running farther from the sunset

Keep our distance; don't let them get any closer to the light

Twilight's coming; keep on running, 'til the sun glows and then we know

It won't catch us, we won't let it, light will triumph over darkness

Still our people have hope within

We won't let our light die out now

We can overcome this

Overcome the darkness yet

We won't let our hope die

We won't put out the light yet

Strength comes from the heart and we will triumph so long as we remember the Twilight


	70. Monkey King Mini Boss TP

**Monkey King (Mini Boss)**

(To the tune of the Monkey King Mini Boss BGM from TP)

Oh-oh-ah-oh-oh-sha

Hey, Monkey! Jumping 'round upon the branches

Monkey King! Waving 'round a gale boomerang

Hey, Monkey! Why don't you come down from up there?

Hey…

Stop moving, you're making me dizzy, you stupid monkey

Hey, quit it, Monkey King

Hey, Monkey!

Stop throwing that boomerang 'round

Monkey King


	71. Faron Woods TP

**Faron Woods**

(To the tune of the Faron Woods BGM from TP)

Deep in the woods of Faron

You can feel

The wind kissing your cheeks

Here rests the spirit, Faron

Of the light

The light spirit, our guide

Peaceful glen

Now and then

It will always stay this way

Even through all the long years

The trees will always stand here

Even through time

Glistening leaves

Upon the trees

What more is there?

That you could need?

What more is there?

That you could want?

As water gleams

From Faron's streams


	72. Unhappy Homes TP

**Unhappy Homes**

(To the tune of the BGM that plays when Prince Ralis is ill or when Link is stealing the Sword and Shield from Ordon Village TP)

You can't hold back all your tears

Let them fall upon the cold ground

Don't hold them in

Let all your sorrows drain out

The clouds will fade all in due time

Let the rain fall from your weary eyes please


	73. Malo Mart TP

**Malo Mart**

(To the tune of the Malo Mart BGM from TP)

Hey, why don'cha buy somethin'? Hey, why don'cha?

(Random child gibberish)

Listen to the music play all day and night!

(Random child gibberish)

We will make buying things for you a breeze

(Random child gibberish)

We sell anything you please! So be at ease!

Buy somethin'!

(Salesman gibberish)

(Random child gibberish)

(Random child gibberish)


	74. Princess Agitha TP

**Princess Agitha**

(To the tune of the Agitha's Castle BGM from TP)

Lil' dayfly, lil' dayfly, little dragonfly

I'd like to fly with you in the blue sky

Lil' pill bug, lil' pill bug, little stag beetle

I wish I was small like you

Lil' butterfly with your pretty colors

I want to have antennae and feelers

Lil' lady bug you protect the flowers

I want to have a shell like you and fly 'round for hours


	75. Dungeon TLoZ

**Dungeon TLoZ**

(To the tune of the Dungeon BGM from TLoZ)

Deep in the darkness

I was powerless

At least until I gained the sacred treasure that

Was hidden far into the labyrinths that kept me guessing on and on within

Though lost in darkness

I will find my way

With my courage and my newfound treasure I'm

Sure that anything tossed my direction could be tossed right back at the darkness


	76. Dark World ALttP

**Dark World**

(To the tune of the Dark World BGM from ALttP)

Walk into the darkness

But where hath it come from?

This is surely a mess

What have I now become?

A rabbit garbed in greenery

Stands out from this scenery

How come?

The moon's pearl is what I do need

To the darkness I proceed

To find

With the pearl of the silver moon

I'll proceed with this up-beat tune

I will fight with all of my might

I'll regain what is my right

What can I feel?

Oh, what can I see?

Girlish appeal

Surrounds all of me

Is this truly

My inner most "me"

Truly


	77. Lyrics and Aria WW

**Earth God's Lyrics**

(To the tune of Medli's Prayer)

Firmly upon the ground of which I stand

All life sprouts up from the land

To take earth's hand, walk upon the sand

Feel the solidity of the red earth

Enjoy the land for all of its wonderful worth

**Wind God's Aria**

(To the tune of Makar's Prayer)

Way up high within heaven's sky

Is a place where the winds carry the music that makes things want to sprout wings and fly

High in the sky

Winds will blow around to and fro

All around and so very high and low


	78. Molgera WW

**Molgera**

(To the tune of the BOSS Molgera BGM from WW)

My heart races faster than the speed of light

I know that even against odds I must fight

The road down to nowhere

Held only by a prayer

The prayer played by the two fabled sages

Adrenaline pumps through my veins hotly so

It's now or never that I deal the last blow

I'll take the sword and shield

Their power I will wield

As they have been passed down through the ages


	79. Aryll WW

**Aryll**

(To the tune of the Aryl Says Goodbye BGM from after the credits play on WW)

Big brother, dear, your day is here

The day that you become a man

I know that you can be so strong

Like you've been all along

I promised that I would not cry alone

I promise that I will try to stay strong for you, brother

I know that times have been so rough

But you surpassed them through and through

You saved the sea and you saved me

What more could I ask for?


	80. Beedle's Shop WW

**Beedle's Shop**

(To the tune of Beedle's Shop BGM from WW)

Welcome, welcome, friend!

Take a look at my wares

I'm sure you'll find my prices fair

Feel free to browse anything

And spend the fortune you bring

Take your time

I sell all kinds of stuff

Even things that won't ever scuff

Take a bait bag or two

And fill them with all things new, bait and items, too

Because you see, dear friend

It's a bargain

And I must say

You can always buy things today

Or come back later for I'm here to stay


	81. Hyrule Market OoT

**Market**

(To the tune of Hyrule Market BGM from OoT)

People walking about

Auctions sellers will shout

Bustling without a doubt

Welcome to the big city

Shops surely line the streets

Shops sell all sorts of treats

Don't forget your receipts

Welcome to the big city

Check out goods from a stall

There's enough for us all

Come on, kid, stand up tall

Welcome to the big city

Dancing and singing too

Lyrics playing on cue

All we need now is you

Welcome to the big city

In Hyrule Castle market we sell things for a bargain

The people here are friendly and know just what is trendy

Little girls chasing chickens, wait a minute, what the dickens?

Anyways, we welcome you, welcome you to…


	82. Forest Temple OoT

**Forest Temple**

(To the tune of the Forest Temple BGM from OoT)

The Forest Temple

Of the earth

The life begins here life ends here

The forest cradles its children

The spirit of the world dwells here

And all of life

Will lose its fear of pain and death

Loses its fear for loss and debt

Loses its fear of everything

As only peace

Echoes through

There's only life there's only peace

There's only rest and only ease

In the forests and in the trees


	83. Spirit Temple OoT

**Spirit Temple**

(To the tune of the Spirit Temple BGM from OoT)

Silence (silence) not a sound (not a sound)

Respect (respect) the goddess (the goddess)

Desert goddess of sand in this temple for always

Pay our respects to her

Gerudo women pray to only her

We alone pray

For, she is the goddess of spirit

Spirit, sand, all the same to us yet, and still

Go on behold the glory of the goddess of sand and spirit

Go now

And pay your overdue respects

Buried above the sand in light

Above all but three


	84. Ice Cavern OoT

**Ice Cavern**

(To the tune of the Ice Cavern BGM from OoT)

Ice…glistens…Ice…reflections of…

Cold…frigid cold…sheets of snow…covers all

See…water…See…frozen shards of…

Ice…nothing but…ice within…this cavern

A/N: Yeah, I know, these are getting short and repetetive. This was kind of hard since there aren't many notes to go by, end even still, it ended up sounding choppy. Oh well. At least I'm still trying to do my best here.


	85. Prelude of Light OoT TP

**Prelude of Light**

(To the tune of the Water Temple BGM from OoT)

What dawns after the night?

'Tis the Prelude of Light

Morning rise

A/N: Okay, I know this is a really short entry and probably shouldn't even qualify as a chapter, but what the heck. I finally have the final Temple Warp theme from OoT, and I felt like posting it. Enjoy.


	86. Zelda's Lullaby V2

**Zelda's Lullaby** **(V.2)**

(To the tune of the Zelda's Lullaby BGM)

Far away in a place unknown

This kingdom of Hyrule is home

Since the dawn of this golden land

There has been a man

Chosen by goddesses

Appointed by their hand

To save the princess of this land

Yes this kingdom is truly home

Where our people and creatures roam

Even though the legends foretell

Darkness and evil

Still always there will be

Peace and serenity

To balance out the darker side


	87. Fyer's Cannon TP

**Fyer's Cannon**

(To the tune of the Fyer and Falbi's theme BGM from TP)

Hey! Take a look, jump on in

How would you like to step up and take the ride of a lifetime?

A ride filled with fantastication, it only costs a dime

Only ten measly rupees to fly through the air into clouds

Step right in gather round, and have fun with me! Fyer the clown


	88. Howling Stones TP

**Howling Stones**

(To the tune of the different Howling Stone themes from TP)

_Ballad of Twilight_

Come now, you can't run from your heart now

Stand strong, fight for what's right

Don't, can't back down

_Mystery Song_

Feel our hearts lifting as one

Moon and stars behind the sun

Eternally

_Prelude of Light_

Can you see stars tonight?

Behind the white moonlight?

Star lit night

_Requiem of Spirit_

Long since the spirits passed

Here their sorrows will last

Until the red moon sets

_Song of Healing_

Howling now at the moon wishing you were here

Sit by my side, princess, there's nothing to fear

Sing with me

_The Wind Waker_

Lift up your head and sing it loud

Look all around at what we've found

In the darkness we hold the light


	89. Sacred Forest Meadow TP

**Sacred Forest Meadow**

(To the tune of the Sacred Forest Meadow BGM from TP)

Puppets sound, all around

Dancing with the fairies and the leaves that fall off the trees

Mystery surrounds all

Wrapped around the limbs and the greenery upon the trees

Silence is everywhere, you can't hear

Life and death is found here, more so now

Fallen leaves, crumbled stones, broken trees

Now you're lost, you can't be found, you can't get out unless you will follow me


	90. Old Kakariko TP

**Old Kakariko Village**

(To the tune of the Old Kakariko Village BGM from TP)

Ready now your bow, boy

Set your arrow good

Aim your weapon straight, boy

Pull back like you should

There's vermin all about here

Rid them of this place

Shoot them from a distance

Slice them if they're near

Dusty streets hidden by sand

Broken shops litter the land

Even now this place is still

Sacred to Hyrule

Pull back on your bow string

Let your arrows fly

Let their kind become no more


	91. Hylia Rapids TP

**Hylia Rapids**

(To the tune of the "Down the Rapids" BGM from TP)

Watch as the river will flow all the way into

The shining waters

The clear blue waters of Lake Hylia

Keep your arms and legs inside of the boat

Inside at all times

For your own safety

Now ride the current that moves quickly down into

The sacred waters

The clear blue waters of Lake Hylia

There're rocks and cliffs as walls of the river

They tower above

Carve the water's path

Flowing ever into the lake

Where the sun reflects off its surface

Faster it flows to Hylia

Where it flows forever


	92. Zora's Domain V2

**Zora's Domain V.2**

(To the tune of the Zora's Domain BGM from TP)

(Different instruments are accentuated, the background of previous versions are brought to the foreground)

Waters are part of us all

It lives in us and lets us fall… into

Softly to the waters

That rain down from the sky above

And up from the earth

As it brings life to all who are engulfed by waters hand

It cleans away our wounds

It quenches our endless thirst

Above all it is home to the proud Zora race

The waterfall

Home to us all

It strengthens us

Forevermore

And it is the true source

We will never forget where our loyalty lies

To the waters of Hyrule

To Lake Hylia

We the Zora, of purest waters

Droplets remaining of dew from this morning

Small pools remaining of rain this evening

Rain clouds are forming for storms of the night fall

Tomorrow morn, the water will be renewed


	93. STAR Game Room TP

**STAR Game Room**

(To the tune of the STAR Game Room BGM from TP)

Want to be a star?

Come one and all from near or from afar!

You! Yes, you, young man!

If anyone can be a star, than you can!

Step on up to the gate

And determine your fate

Will you become a famous star?

Ready your equipment now

Wait! You must have questions

Well, my advice is do your best!


	94. Forest of Mystery ALttP

**Forest of Mystery**

(To the tune of the Forest BGM from ALttP, not to be mistaken for Saria's Song of the Lost Woods)

Misty air surrounds and fills the breath of the wind

Leaves hang low and will fall down and drift to the ground

Is this what has become of this place?

This once Holy Ground now has been defaced

As now a nameless forest grows all around here

Frosty winds without voices echo all throughout

Dampened soil trodden down and dry beneath the foot

Is there even any sacred ground left?

The thought of otherwise feels so bereft

Surely there must be one remaining artifact


	95. Level 3 Dungeon LA

Pirate's Fortress

**Level 3**

(To the tune of the Level 3 dungeon BGM from LA)

Candle-lit halls

Take a step back…hurry

Stones line the walls

Hurry onward…quickly

Footsteps on tile floors seem unreal

Nothing to lead me on my way

All on my own

Searching now for…something

Deep in this place

Treasures, items…monsters

Echoing down and all around

Sounds of my dreams fighting with me


	96. House AoL

Pirate's Fortress

**House**

(To the tune of the House BGM from AoL)

This is my house

It's where I live

I welcome you into my house

And in this house

Where I have lived

I will heal your wounds and let you rest

In my house

Yes, it's my house

You can stay for as long as you please


	97. Village AoL

Pirate's Fortress

**Village**

(To the tune of the Village BGM from AoL)

Move along throughout the town

Daily business thrives within the community

Despite the princess being under a spell and she can't awaken

People gossip in the streets and in their homes, too

They will surely share hospitality

Women in red dresses, old hags in rags and tresses, old wizards hiding in the basements

Carrying old jugs of water and food, wandering around the streets all day and all night

"I AM ERROR"

"Stop and rest here"

"I know nothing"

"I lost my mirror"

"I found a mirror under the table"

"Only a hammer can destroy a roadblock"

"I cannot help you anymore"

A/N: All of the words surrounded in quotes are actual dialogue that the villagers speak in the game. I figured that since I mentioned their gossip, it would be interesting to put what the villagers actually gossiped about into the song.


	98. Hyrule Town MC

Pirate's Fortress

**Hyrule Town (Minish Cap Version)**

(To the tune of the Hyrule Town BGM from MC)

Hustling, bustling through the crowds that line the streets and buildings of Hyrule

Walking, running place to place, it's not a race, but still they are racing

Chasing the chickens through the streets

Baking a secret surprise in the bread

Doggies are barking and fruit carts are setting their goods out to sell to the crowds


	99. Game Over MC

Pirate's Fortress

**Game Over (Minish Cap Version)**

(To the tune of the GAME OVER BGM from MC)

Sleep, sweet child, come lay by the trees

There's no need to fight right now

Place your sword here, next to the tree

Lay your head down to rest, please

See, the sun has long since gone down

Now the stars are all around

Leave the fighting up to the gods

You can embrace your slumber


	100. Triforce Chamber ALttP

Pirate's Fortress

**Triforce Chamber**

(To the tune of the Triforce Chamber BGM from ALttP)

The golden triangles three

Glistening above

Hero as a champion

Princess as a guard

Wisdom, Power and Courage

Gift from the goddesses three

With balance and with purity

This, the Triforce is forever and for all eternity…


	101. Turned Into a Rabbit ALttP

Pirate's Fortress

**Turned into a Rabbit**

(To the tune of the Turned into a Rabbit BGM from ALttP)

I've been turned into a rabbit

In this dark realm I inhabit

Pink fur covers all my body

Oh goddesses

So just what am I to do now?

Be a bunny? Like I know how!

Please let me return to normal

Oh goddesses


	102. Dark Mountain Forest ALttP

Pirate's Fortress

**Dark Mountain Forest**

(To the tune of the Dark Mountain Forest BGM from ALttP)

This forest on the Dark Mountain

Shrouds everything deep in shadow

This forest on the Dark Mountain

Hides the real beauty of the forests of the truth

Here in this Dark Mountain forest

Lies buried secrets of the past

Here in this Dark Mountain forest

Pages of lore read of many mysteries vast

Clouds of twilight obscure any vision

Trees with dark might hamper any mission

But even so the hero shan't let go

Here in this forest on the mountain


	103. Into the Golden Sunset ALttP

**Into the Golden Sunset**

_(To the tune of the 2nd part of the ending theme from ALttP)_

Now the day is through and done

Clouds no longer hide the sun

Darkness has come and darkness has passed

And we know that this peace will last

Now our hearts fill with sweet serenity

The darkness is sealed for eternity

If we must question why it is blue that fills the skies above

And how the sun shines with a cloud over its eyes…over its eyes

Why clouds will cry and rainbows will sigh

And why mountains high must reach for the sky

In this golden, blessed and cursed land of Hyrule

The clouds have already parted

To reveal the sun

As if in a memory

Of so long ago

Of a princess we know

And the hero that saved us all

With the help of the maidens six

And with the princess

They thrust down the hand of the gods

And smote the evil

At once as the legends passed down to us have told

Now no longer must we fear

The darkness that lures

The beasts ever more near

To princess so true

Or hero with eyes blue

Yet to realize his strength within

This is the legend we all hold

So close and so dear to our heart

The Legend of Zelda

_A/N: This is the absolute final chapter in the Hylian Lullabies. I figured that I'd end things with a "bang" and actually have a song with some poetic flow. It's been a rollercoaster of fun for me, and I hope it's been just as fun for all of my readers to read these. So long everyone! Happy reading!_


End file.
